Role Changing
by contton-candy-willruletheworld
Summary: Jak and Ryiane are topnotch actresses. There has never been a part they could not conquer. Never a role to large for the 6'0" and 5'6" teenage women. So why should two dark, beautiful men be any different?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER! WE OWN NOTHING, Except Jak and Ryiane.

**Title: **Role Changing

**Chapter: **Act I, scene i

;}

"Alright, show starts in 15! Where's my Halloween Chorus! WITCHES! JACK! ZERO! SALLY!" a man of German descent was shouting orders backstage, his actors running to complete their preparations. This was all of their big chances, their major break-through, for they were performing Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas stage play, for the people of Ouran Academy.

"Yo, Jak, you ready to be Jack?" a 5'6" white costumed 'ghost dog Zero' stood in the doorway, raising an eyebrow at the 6' flat Jak playing Jack.

"Yeah, Ryiane, you ready to follow me around on a string?" Jak responded, straightening her pin-striped suit and apply the finishing touches to her skeleton make-up.

"Ha, yup, you got me there. You ever realized that all our directors stick me with a dumb role when your main character, and vice-versa, shouldn't a kid, or a dog be playing my role?" Ryiane laughed, adjusting her costume some.

"That's 'cuz Hollywood, Broadway, and every other director in the world knows we come as a pair."

"JACK! ZERO! PLACES EVERYONE!" the director screamed in a thick German accent.

"Ready?"

"After you, Pumpkin King."

"It's starting! It's starting!" Mitskuni radiated excitement. The entire host's except Takashi, Kyouya, and Haruhi did. They set as a group in the exquisite theater. The lights dimmed, and the curtains raised. The magic began…

SHADOW  
Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
SIAMESE SHADOW  
Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween  
PUMPKIN PATCH CHORUS  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night  
GHOSTS  
This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of  
fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween  
CREATURE UNDER BED  
I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red  
MAN UNDER THE STA[RS  
I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair  
CORPSE CHORUS  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
VAMPIRES  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song  
MAYOR  
In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise  
CORPSE CHORUS  
Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and how  
you'll scream  
HARLEOUIN DEMON, WEREWOLF,  
AND MELTING MAN  
Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green  
WEREWOLF  
Aren't you scared?  
WITCHES  
Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take the chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night  
HANGING TREE  
Everybody scream, everybody scream  
HANGED MEN  
In our town of Halloween  
CLOWN  
I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace  
SECOND GHOUL  
I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair  
OOGIE BOOGIE SHADOW  
I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright  
CORPSE CHORUS  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!  
CHILD CORPSE TRIO  
Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare  
PARENT CORPSES  
That's our job, but we're not mean  
in our town of Halloween  
CORPSE CHORUS  
In this town  
MAYOR  
Don't we love it now?  
MAYOR WITH CORPSE CHORUS  
Everyone's waiting for the next surprise  
CORPSECHORUS  
Skeleton jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Won't ya please make way for a very special  
guy  
Our man jack is king of the pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now  
EVERYONE  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
CORPSE CHILD TRIO  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song  
EVERYONE  
La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! (etc.)

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, may we introduce to you, the stars of our play!" The rest of the actors on stage vibrated with excitement, Jak and Ryiane were legends in the acting world, having been discovered at the ages of 4 and 3.

"Playing as our hero's faithful, loyal companion, Zero, Ryiane Zywest!" the crowd let out a roar as the ghost dog actress descended from the ceiling attached to her flight rope, looking like a real ghost.

"And, playing our dashing hero, Jack Skellington, may I present to you Jak Zyro!" The crowd screamed, women fainted as the 6'0" dashing, mysterious, skeleton actor leapt from the ceiling, landing Spiderman position.

The hosts flipped out with the rest of the crowd. Tamaki especially.

"Mommy, Mommy, we must invite the Jak and Ryiane to the host club! They are perfect!" Puppy dog eyes glistening with adoration shined. Kyouya wanted to take something and shove it in Tamaki's eyes.

'If you'll leave me the hell alone while I'm working, I'll buy you the fucking United States.' Was Konya's first thought.

"Whatever you wish…Daddy."

"YEA! YIPIEE!" The blond idiot radiated stupidity.

Kyouya flipped out his cell phone as they left the theater and worked his magic, pulled strings, and planned the two actresses, or by their looks, 'actors' lives without their consent.

"Yes, I would like to hire Jak Zyro and Ryiane Zywest as official members of the Ouran Academy Host Club."

"Kyouya Ootori."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER! WE OWN NOTHING!**

I can remember when I was younger, I never really saw much of the outside world, I saw the stage, fellow actors, and my best friend in the entire world.

Jak and I were inseparable.

She was always tall, and off stage, she barely talks, never has.

I met her first when I was three.

_ "Are you in the play, too?" a little girl, with blond hair in pig tails, and hazel eyes. She spoke with the innocent 3-year-old tones._

_ "Mmhmm," Another little girl, with red hair, in a pixie cut nodded with a sense of maturity about her 4-year-old self._

_ "I'm Ryiane. I'm playing the baby fairy. But I'm not a baby." The little blond haired girl spoke, smiling a child's grin._

_ "Jak, I play the fire fairy," the red haired girl answered._

_ "Wow! We have all our scenes together!" Ryiane looked at Jak excitedly. Jak nodded, a small smile lighting her lips._

We rocked our first play,

'Secret Lives (completely made up.)'

From then on, we constantly worked together, and became inseparable,

No matter what,

Jak and I will stick it out like true friends.

I have always wanted to look like Jak,

She's tall, lean, fit, has the perfect complexion,

Even when she lost her hair in her battle with cancer a few years back,

She still looks beautiful.

She doesn't ever agree with me,

She feels she doesn't have any curves.

I admit, because of cancer, she has little boobs,

But with feminine clothing, she looks like a goddess.

8**********8

"So, this is music room 3?" Jak nodded her answer to Ryiane's question.

"It doesn't look like a door to a male brothel."

"Hm."

"Wanna go first?"

"…Not really."

"But you're the Pumpkin King, Jak" Jak raised a perfectly arced eye brow at the grinning Ryiane.

"You should be proud, they hired you Jak, the just found out that we always come as a pair, like fraternal twins."

"Ah."

8**********8

Yes, there we we're standing in front of the fabled Music Room 3.

Yes, we had been hired by the great Kyouya Ootori to work for them.

Yes, we we're the greatest actresses in the history of acting.

Yes, we did indeed look like boys.

Yes, we do play gay men quite well.

No, we did not want to be here.

I know what you're thinking.

If we didn't want to be here, the why the hell did we agree with being hired.

The truth is, we have no say in the matter of whether or not we are hired.

At least that's how the story goes until we both are of age, and not just Jak. Thank God, I only have a year left to go.

8**********8

The two stood, neither really wanting to open the door, both were dressed in black suits with top hats and gloves.

It was the least they could do to embarrass the crap out of the strangers who hired them.

Actors indeed.

"You ready now?" Ryiane questioned her senior, who arced a perfect eyebrow before reaching a hand towards the door.

"…dude, just open the door." Ryiane spoke after having watched Jak's hand hover over the door knob. Jak rolled her eyes and looked towards Ryiane. They both grinned.

The time to perform was now.

8**********8

The hosts were seated in their designated places, wooing the customers, dressed as nightmare before Christmas characters. Every person was giddy, minus a few unmentioned members, like Kyouya, Haruhi, and Mori, waiting for the expected arrival of the two most famous actors, for they did not realize the actors were actresses, in the entire world.

They did not have to wait extremely long before the doors flew open, to reveal two gentlemen, fangirls began their swooning tribute as the two stepped into the room.

"Hello ladies," the shorter one spoke with a southern accent, "It is a pleasure to see all your dazzling faces, my darlings."

"For we are the great, Jak," the tall one said, mimicking the southern accent,

"And Ryiane,"

"At your service." The two finished together.


End file.
